fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lekmos/Tales of nephilim: Darkness Trilogy
In these stories heroes will face their most powerfull enemy, Darkness primordial evil and darkness. Clash of Five armies Saga War between fractions has begun! As Carl and Sonny aka Doctor`s son travel around universe they begin find tectures all places. Sonny is worried that these textures are nothing what he has seen in his past and this will be something serious. In meanwhile Samael and Michael has waken up from beating what they get from Lilim and they begin argue again, but are quicly going their owns ways back to hell and heaven. They both know it is time to start what should has ended many years ago. In mean time Highfather holds up meeting and discuss incoming war. In other side of universe Marth and Lilim are still searching way to home and back to others. Marth locates familiar planet, Terra. They both decides take visit to see Endymion and find him with tricky situtation. In hell Lilith walks with Asmodeus and have discuss what they should do.... At same time at campfire Marth with Lilim discuss with Endymion and Hercules as they reveal oncoming war... In save the nephilim bridage hideout other ae still worried where is Carl and Marth, are they alrigth and how long John can last.... Some where in universe lonely planet dark entity with Butler are watching situtation which will escalade soon... Will Carl and Sonny find way to home? What will happen if all fractions begin their attack each other and who will figth as alies or enemies? Will Lilith succeess with her own plan with revolution, will she manage to use Lilim as grand weapon against hell and heaven? What are alllies which Highfather mentioned? How this dark entity will ``claim his price`` and what is it plans for plunge everything back to darkness? These answers are revealed in Tales of Nephilim; Clash of five fractions saga. Prophesy Saga Darkness has begins rise again Great clash of macrocosmos almost destroyed it, but at final moments great demiurge shows up and declares that fighting is over. But this was what dark being was waiting for. As Lucifer make his appearance it resonance with Carl mysterious powers activating it and then dark being made his move and steal Carls power. After another great clash with newfound power with Lucifer this dark being declares that time has come... After clash Lucifer quicly take heavenly force back to heaven and hold emergy meeting... Mean time Samael, Kain, Asmodeus and Lilith has returned to hell to discuss little ``rebellion`` But they found more biger rebellion in hell. All demons chant as they attack against fallen angels. They even won`t listen or take orders from their former masters, which they yesterday still feared... Back on headquarters our heroes regroup to discuss what just happened as strange ligth ball appears... Back in Highfather realm he and Gaia along side other galatic guardians and gods are tired as terrified what has happened. Back in hell all demons are gathered around Samaels palace and are waiting orders. While they wait the shout... In palace throne room where few days at past Samael has sit and given orders sit now man with white hair, red eyes and wearing white suit along side butler. Darkness has finally show up and messed up whole macrocosmos. What this dark being truly wants and will our heroes manage to stop this or will this be their last battle? This all will reveal at Tales of nephilim; Prophesy saga 'as it will be one of the darkest chapters in whole series..... Endgame Saga 'Even all hope is lost, we shall figth! Even heroes best effort, Darkness has manage to collect all his piece`s together and fused them wit his core and regain his formers power. Heaven and hell armies has been wipe out, lesser divinites has wipe out, all life has been has wipe out, everyone has wipe out, expect six last standing heroes with sisters of fates between Darkness and Existence as she is still in hers recovery coma. Carl, John, Emilia, Marth, Sonny and Endymion are final barrier against Darkness for absorbing and turning everything to dark. Can heroes wake up Existence, can sisters of fates hold up Darkness until Existence wake up? This all will reveal in final chapters of Tales of nephilim; Darkness trilogy. Darkness is complete and back in business. Can heroes stop Darkness from consuming everything or is Allverse doomed? This will reveal at Tales of Nephilim; Endgame. After these events story continues in Another route trilogy, with little diffrent way. Category:Blog posts Category:Lekmos blog posts